Poet and Bonnets
by Emolichic1
Summary: Fanged Four having fun in England and Chinan, a brothel. Also, the Boxer's Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

She had a snake like charm, that Dru, he thought wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to bed. Her voice was saltary as she nicked the blood from his chin. It was savory like Cocktail and spicy like Chinese. They just had a Chinese.

"Mollycoddling in bed is fun, but I want to have 'real' fun," said Spike. He looked down at his bint and she giggled. He was tickling her. "Spiike, Spiike," she said from tears and laughter. "Say please, precious." "P-l-e-a-s-e," she whined in her drunken stupor. "Okay," he let go and she attacked his ribs. "Now, it's your turn, my lovely..." He shrieked. "Dru, Dru! Stop it, cor and Bloody Hell!"

The alcohol they had from eating the Chinese was making live in their system as they laughed and yelled. Finally, the two passed out.

It would be in the morn when they woke up at sunrise, trying to go back to sleep due to their Vampiric bodies having adjusted to the time change.

And sleep formula.

_"To the Stars" _

_Drusilla liked the firecrackers. They were lovely in the Spring. Spike kissed her on the cheek and went off to chase after a herald of girls. They were convent girls, ladies of the Church. Dru decided she wanted nun tonight and he was forced out of their bed to deliver. Angelus told him he would warm her bed for him and it pissed Spike off! She was his and as soon as she allowed it, he'd be mated to her. Of course, she 'never' even allowed him a look in. A sample; a taste of her neck. It was savored for Angelus and their times together. Never Spike and Dru! All for 'daddy' and it made him mad! Drove him crazy! _

_Thinking of Dru cheating on him again and again. She never wanted him to have her without Angelus and Darla. Can't the two of them have alone and private time without the two for once... Without Dru inviting them for a shag and tea...? _

_He was livid. Tonight was finally going to be the night where she was to join him forever. Seal the deal on 'sire' and 'childe', but Angelus came in all but demanded it was his turn for a 'romp.' That Drusilla is 'his' for the whole night. Pfft, he always took her away anyway. And there was nothing he can do. But, sit back like a lost puppy. A crippled lost puppy watching his favorite toy get stolen by the grand thief. Or barbican... _

_From his arms, she was a melting pud. She always did whatever to cave to her sire's needs. She gazed sadly at him one night. "It's only right...," she said silvery. "Drusilla," he demanded and pulled on her hand. She quickly went with him. To 'His' room. 'His' bed. 'His' arms in which she fleed to every night. _

_So, he needed a good fight to calm down his raging whirlwind of thoughts and anger. A distraction from a batty old watcher will do it only he didn't know what a watcher is, yet. _

_"He was just a young rebellious fledgling. You really need him to bag you a Slayer...?" _

_"I can easily kill one for you..." _

_"No, let him play. He'll one day be killed anyways," said Darla. They were talking about Drusilla's vision of China and the Boxer's Rebellion. _

_"I believe you that the 'one day he'll be killed part', but killing And bagging a Slayer is a God's gift. Are you sure he won't become too strong for us to handle an out- of- control deranged Vampire...?" _

_"Just mark him again like you did last time and he won't bother us, knowing whose blood he belongs to." _

_"Darla, he isn't just a regular Vamp. He's insane." _

_"The crazies are always the weakest," she smiled. _

_"Roses of Death" _

_"You and your depraved heatheism." "Darla," he cautioned. _

_"What, I'm allowed to like opera..." "And take a stroll while the Sun is out...," he rose his brow. _

_She loved his bitch slapping jokes that he would give on a dark calm. Like a 'calm before the storm' proposal. 'Shift of 'wind'.' _

_His sire knew it would drive him wild and horny and knew where to provoke him. That tiny soft spot he had for a certain loony. She also knew her place was taken by that same person. And wanted her in a dust bin. _

_"Going to Dru's," she rose her brow back. _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Poet and Bows" _

_She took the bow out of his hair and tossed it. "Dru, I need that to keep it neat." _

_"Catch the Tiger by its tail," she sang and danced away from him. He went for his love, but she skipped further than he anticipated. "Dru, come on, baby. Give daddy his hair bow back." She giggled and he followed it into an alley where he saw his poor love being strangled by a London pick pocket. He flung at the guy and quickly made use of a pipe. He swung so hard that it snapped his neck. And he spat on the body. "That teaches you, you scoundrel!" _

_"My prince," she wrapped her arms around him. He took and held her face, checking for injuries. He marveled that she was fine. Alright. Not hurt by the scoundrel. "Let's get you nice and warm and in bed. I'm sure the shock must have you terrified." _

_Angelus and Drusilla did it to him again. They left at 1, sure he wouldn't wake up, but he did. He saw them leave the bed. Now, he's wide awake with all the growls and snarls from the other adjointed room. By the time, she came back, he was off the bed. He already had his demon face. "It was our night." _

_"When are we going to get some privacy, Drusilla...?" _

_He wanted to break some China dishes. _

_She glared at him. "This is right. You, me, grandmum, daddy! It's the way it should be...!" _

_"Well bleeding A Dru, if you're going to go gallivanting off every night, why need me...?" _

_This is the first time, they argued. It was outright yelling. When it comes to 'daddy', it didn't matter to her. She would defend her action. _

_He rolled his eyes. _


	3. Chapter 3

_"Church bells and Chinan" _

_"Ay, this is good whine! I'll have you know..." _

_Angelus: Whine or blood...? I pick blood. _

_Spike: Whine, because it pops in your mouth. _

_Drusilla gazed at a Red Head. Spike was about to speak, but stopped. "Dru...?" _

_"She's a Gypsy." _

_They talked to the girl for a bit before leading her away. She was a bit anxious and was in a hurry. "I must get back to my da..." _

_Angelus wrapped her in his arms. "Why don't you stay...?" _

_The girl was fast. She found a stake and stood threateningly. _

_"Stay back Vampires!" _


	4. Chapter 4

_"What's this...? A Slayer...?" _

_Spike: A wot...? _

_Angelus: In due time, you will know what a Slayer is... And I'm for sure, this one. Is. Her. _

_"Well, don't just stand there! Let's fight!" _

_Drusilla saw a vision and screamed. They turned to her and Spike forgot everything. _

_He wasn't going to bag his first tonight. Not when Dru's upset. "What's this...," he touched her cheek. "It's terrible," she said trembling. _

_"She- she brings bad luck. Must keep her alive or she'll be our downfall!" _

_The Slayer Gypsy reverted to a sight of a demon. She gave it a high kick to its head and then, grabbed it by its cranium. She twisted the horn. Spike marveled at this frigid young girl taking on a full Angus Demon like Dorus. _

_"Impressive." _


	5. Chapter 5

_He marveled at her small form and the unique dance they shared. Her form. Technique. Simply powerful. They danced and parried each other's blows. Sparred in a fast blur of Black and Red. For such a small thing, she was his equal. Suddenly, she pressed him up against a crate and held her piece of wood to his chest. "I win," she said breathlessly. _

_Spike pushed her off. "That is true luv..., but just give me some blood and I'll be good to go." _

_"You're not drinking," she warned. Drusilla clapped. "He's got to eat, my sweets." _

_"Yeah, unless you volunteer." _

_"My neck is not for your warming pleasure." _

_"But, it'd make for a great Chalice," he said eyeing it. Right above the jugular. _

_"See, this is why we're enemies. You vamps are immoral blood drinkers that it is with pleasure should I find reason to get rid of you." _

_Drusilla watched him pace. "Bloody bint. Can't even get a good meal. Dru, are you sure we have to keep her... Let me kill her for you...!" _

_"The stars will be angry." _

_"Come and let's say good night til the next morrow." _

_She let him have his way with her to keep his compromise. She crawled to his face and bobbed up and down on his finger, pretending to suck. _

_"Cor pet, I'm unbuckling!" _

_He shoved her head onto his cock and she did the same on it. _

_He shot some into her mouth. _

_Now, he's positioned in front of her sprawled out legs. "Go Spike!" He pounded into her earning a pained growl and they turned to pleasure as the two continued on throughout the night. _

_They're in no hurry. Just took their time until daylight. _


End file.
